


the cuddle trio

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Good comforting stuff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, UHHH IDK WHAT ELSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Magnus, Taako, and Lup used to spend nights on the Starblaster together before Lup started to go to Barry. They slept in a cuddle pile whenever one was feeling upset- both Taako and Lup more often than not. Magnus let the two of them into his room with open arms and offered to protect them from any nightmares they may have. It was comforting, and Magnus always made them feel safe. (Even when Taako lost his memory he still felt that.)





	the cuddle trio

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission from my good friend dan!! thank u for this and i hope you like it!! <3333

     Not everything was perfect after the Hunger was defeated. Towns were destroyed and things had to be rebuilt, people needed to find their families and salvage as much of their homes or their shops as they could. Some people had to have funerals; one of the saddest of things that came out of the Hunger coming was all the funerals that had to be held for everyone. Although the world had each other, they would all help each other up and rebuild together. They could help restore the world, and with their unity, they could make it better than it ever had been.

     The members of the IPRE had their own issues, too, despite the fact they were hailed as saviors of the world. Their nightmares, no longer garbled by the static, returned in full force with the memories of what they went through for one hundred years. The old nightmares were coupled with newer ones, too, different for each member. Davenport would have nightmares of forgetting his sense of self again; Magnus would have nightmares of Johann; Barry and Taako had nightmares of losing Lup again, among other things; Lup, about being trapped in the staff again; Lucretia about losing to the Hunger; Merle about John. They had things to work on themselves.

     But, much like the rest of the world, they had each other. (They always did.)

* * *

 

     Tonight was one of those nightmare nights for a couple of the IPRE members. Lup was one of those.

     It was a few months after the Hunger was defeated, and Barry was on some reaper mission that The Raven Queen sent him on. It was a long one, so he hadn’t been able to make it home that night to be with her. She wasn’t going to argue, though, it was their job and she was fine. She had dinner by herself as she danced around in the kitchen, wearing his shirt, to some random music she found lying around the house. (She could always do this with Barry, she had before, and it was a  _ bit _ weird not to do it without Taako, but there was something about doing it alone that felt nice.)

     She ate dinner by herself, although she certainly didn’t have to, and read a bit before she decided it was time to head to bed. With no need to change, she slipped into bed and wrapped the blankets around herself in a sort of cozy cocoon. It didn’t take her long to drift off to sleep.

     Lup often had nightmares, and this night was no exceptions. The fear of getting trapped in the staff again crept its way back into her dreams. Black curtains and the numbing feeling overtook her vision and her senses. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn’t be stuck there again, she couldn’t. She was fine, she was safe in bed in her home-

     She woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight in bed as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Her eyes scanned the darkness, and she quickly lit a fireball in her palm, it all too dark, still, for her night vision. Her chest heaved with shuddery, deep breaths she tried to take to calm herself down.  _ She was safe, she was home. The Umbra Staff was broken. She was safe. _

     The gears in her brain turned, trying to figure out who she could go to. She wasn’t about to make Barry come home from his job, and she recalled that Taako went on a date with Kravitz that night, so they were ultimately snuggled together in bed right now. Her brain landed on Magnus as an option and she looked around for her Stone of Far Speech.

     Magnus, Taako, and Lup used to spend nights on the Starblaster together before Lup started to go to Barry. They slept in a cuddle pile whenever one was feeling upset- both Taako and Lup more often than not. Magnus let the two of them into his room with open arms and offered to protect them from any nightmares they may have. It was comforting, and Magnus always made them feel safe. (Even when Taako lost his memory he still felt that.)

     Lup took a deep breath as she called Magnus on the Stone, “Magnus?”

     It took a moment, but he picked up, sleepiness evident in his voice. “Lup?”

     “Do you want to have a cuddle session like we used to back on the Starblaster?”

     He paused, seemingly knowing what that meant. “Uh, yeah- yeah, sure. You gonna come via scythe-y portal thing?”

     Lup laughed. “Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.”

     She hung up the Stone and got out of bed, throwing on some pajama shorts in an attempt to look slightly more decent around Magnus. She summoned her scythe, a skill she was  _ delighted _ to have now and opened a portal to him with a nice ripping sound. She expelled her scythe as she stepped through the portal, it closing behind her.

     Lup stepped into Magnus’s bedroom, seeing him sprawled out on his bed with Johann the Dog. He lifted a tired hand in a wave to her and gestured for her to settle in the spot next to him. She gladly did so, curling up to his side as he covered her with his  _ warm ass _ blankets. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. The feeling of security settled over her much like one of his blankets.

     Magnus rubbed her back lightly and closed his eyes as well. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

     Lup frowned a bit, only snuggling closer to his side. “It wasn’t anything new, really. Just another nightmare about being stuck in the staff. I don’t really feel like talking about that experience anymore... if you can understand that.”

     He nodded a little. “I’ll never fully understand what you went through, Lup, but you don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to. You’re safe here, now, and everyone is back with you. The staff is gone... and you have your body back!”

     “Thank the gods, too, I missed having one. _And_ I still look good.”

     Magnus laughed.

     The sound of Lup’s Stone of Far Speech crackling in her pocket drew both of their attention to it. She fished it out of her pocket and raised an eyebrow. “Hello?” She asked, glancing at Magnus.

     “Lulu?” Taako’s voice sounded and, no matter how glad she always was to hear her twin, she frowned. He was supposed to be with Kravitz.

     “Yeah, what’s up ‘ko?”

     “Uh… can I come over?” He asked, tone unsure and almost nervous.”

     Lup looked over at Magnus to ask the silent question and he nodded. “Yeah, sure, but I’m with Maggie right now. We’re bringing back the old cuddle sessions.”

     “Oh thank  _ fuck _ I missed those.”

     “Hey! We had them all the time in the Bureau!” Magnus chimed in.

     Lup rolled her eyes. “Do you need me to come get you?”

     “Yeah. That’d be great.”

     “Mmkay. Be there in a sec.”

     “You’re the best.”

     “I know.”

     Lup hung up her Stone again and shoved it back into her pocket. She unglued herself from Magnus’s side with an unhappy groan. The loss of heat wasn’t ideal, but she was a furnace herself; she’d generate enough heat to warm back up soon. The things she did for her twin.

     She summoned her scythe again and opened a portal to his house, giving Kravitz an awkward ‘hey’ that was much more awkward on his part than hers. She took Taako’s hand and dragged him back into Magnus’s room before the portal could close behind her. She dismissed her scythe and tugged him back toward the bed. She wasn’t going to spend much time away from Magnus’s bed if she could help it.

     Lup settled back to her position by Magnus’s side and Taako wedged himself between the two of them in a way that should’ve been uncomfortable if they hadn’t done this for years. Magnus wrapped an arm around Taako’s middle, and one of Lup’s hands went to play with his hair. The two of them let him get settled before they even thought of talking about anything or suggesting he tell them what happened. Eventually, he fully relaxed, the tension that was ever so present on his shoulders slowly leaking out of him.

     “Soo… you wanna tell us what’s up?” Lup asked, looking at her twin.

     “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Magnus added.

     “It’s fucking stupid,” Taako mumbled, a bit muffled by blankets. “Krav and I were having a chill time sleeping ‘nd shit-- he doesn’t do that often, you know, just for me-- and  _ I _ \- I had a dumb nightmare. Stupid nightmare ruining my date.”

     Lup frowned and started to braid his hair. “And you couldn’t talk to him about it?”

     Taako opened and closed his mouth before muttering, “No.”

     Magnus frowned as well. “How come?”

     “Because… it was about, uh, losing you, Lup.” He looked at her. Her eyes widened slightly.

     Both twins let out a loud squeak when they felt a pair of strong arms wrap tighter around them, squeezing them into a hug. Taako let out a groan with no real annoyance behind it and Lup grinned. Magnus pulled the two as close to him as he could and tucked them close. Lup pulled the blankets around their shoulders more and Taako settled happily into the warmth that it brought. It was a little hot under the covers, sure, with three bodies, two of which were usually warm, but none of them were going to argue.

     “I’m going to hug the sadness out of you two,” Magnus declared.

     “Won’t be the only thing,” Taako muttered. Lup laughed and chimed in. “Yeah- our lives. A little room to breathe, please?”

     “Oh! Sorry!” He loosened his grip on them and both let out a twin sigh of relief at the same time.

     “Thanks, big guy.” Taako pat his arm, Lup nodding seriously.

     The three burst into laughter that filled the room. It seemingly made it brighter in the room, lifting a heavy weight off their shoulders. They were allowed to be happy, and they had to tell themselves that every so often. They could laugh and have fun with their friends and the three, here, certainly were. Being together was a comforting gesture, even for Magnus who hadn’t been plagued with nightmares that night. The feeling of two important people snuggled up to his side reminded them that they were all here and okay.

     Taako, Lup, and Magnus all chatted absentmindedly about things they’d been doing. Magnus and Lup made Taako spill every detail about him and Kravitz’s date that night. Lup rattled off dorky things that Barry had done recently. Magnus recounted stories about the time Johann the Dog freed himself from his grasp on his leash and ran through the park, caking himself in mud.

     They talked and giggled until they started to get drowsy again, Magnus having to stifle a yawn behind his hand. Taako could barely keep his eyes open due to the warmth lulling him back to sleep. Lup felt secure enough to think about sleeping, too, but kept her Stone close in case Barry were to come home any second.

     “As great as chatting is,” she spoke, “I think I’m gonna pass the fuck out.”

     “Yeah, me too Lulu.”

     “Same here.”

     A soft chorus of ‘night’s came from the three of them as they quieted from their chattering and closed their eyes to sleep. Magnus fell asleep first, then Taako, lastly being Lup. They stayed huddled close to each other as they slept, soft smiles ghosting their lips. Their nightmares didn’t dare return that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please leave kudos/comments! if you wanna req smth, hmu at krebstar on tumblr! (consider commissioning me too!)


End file.
